My Year
by PolyDeathEater
Summary: MIRANDY:Andy (a man) gets Miranda pregnant while working for her. They've been married before and it didn't work out so great. Will they get together the second time around?
1. Chapter 1

I'm so touched I got a message asking for this so I had to give it a shot.

Should I keep going?

"Andy?" I heard it but was not quite sure I was still alive.

"Miranda?" My eyes opened up a little and Emily, Nigel, and Miranda were all hovering over me. I could smell the expensive cologne and perfume. It made me even more nauseous. Then I saw her. Miranda, she had these ice blue eyes. I started closing my eyes again.

"No no, darling. No falling asleep. Tell me do you remember what I told you before you smacked your head?" I did remember. I was an employee at the most famous fashion magazine ever. When I told my parents that I got the job. They asked me if I was going to fall in love with Miranda again. I wasn't I was a grown man in his later 20's who wanted to write, draw, and get his pictures in a magazine. Maybe fall in love a little.

"Baby." I said and put my hand out to no one in particular.

"Yes Andy you and I are having a baby" Miranda repeated and suddenly I thought I was gonna faint again. Nope not gonna make it this time.

"Come on six stay with us" Nigel smacked my jaw hard.

"Fuck Nigel, give a guy a minute." Emily said trying to help me to my feat. My legs were jello.

"Sweetheart are you alright, do you need Emily to cancel your photoshoot at 2?" She was being so sweet. Why wasn't Miranda as freaked out as I was?

5 months earlier.

" You're fired"

"Fired. I can't be fired." I said. I had my lucky tie on that my girls had gotten me. If I was fired while wearing this tie would it would no longer be lucky?

"Sir, Mr. Sachs"

"It's Priesley, my name is Priesly like the fashion designer. She took my name." I said, thought I wasn't doing it to get him to be afraid. He seemed quite frightened.

"No don't worry about it she isn't going to come after you." I said.

"We are divorced. It's fine I'll just collect my things." I left the duct taped blue chair in the editor's room. Heading for the door when he stopped me.

"You don't know it yet Sachs, but this is gonna be the best year of your life." He said. Not only had the man gotten my name wrong again. But he had made a promise that he couldn't keep. Little did I know that he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went home to my one bedroom apartment in lower Manhattan. It was a shitty little thing. But it was enough for my girls to come over and play gamecube while eating pizza. That's all we really needed.

I dropped my box of shit in the closet slamming the door. A paper fell across the floor I bent down to pick it up and saw that it was the one Cassidy had done when she was young. It was a picture of her sister, mommy, and daddy. I smiled. Those girls, man they kept my world afloat.

I walked to the fridge and took out a beer. They were cold and the thermostat had broken so the whole room was hotter than my ex wife's temper. I pulled at my tie like a noose that was just a tad too tight. Finally taking the stupid piece of fabric over my head and unbuttoning my white shirt. It was old. I think Miranda had gotten it for me when I had interviewed with the _Mirror_ but I couldn't quite remember. I had just a white t on that said "Walt Whitman."

The phone rang. I lept to it and picked it up. I had a vintage phone. It was one of the things Miranda gave for one of our anniversaries. We were big classic film fans. Her favorite was breakfast at tiffany's and how to marry a millionaire. Which made sense. So we had bought a cat named cat and a phone that you had to dial via finger spinning the numbers. I loved the dumb thing.

Miranda had the cat. I had the phone.

"Hello?" I said already knowing who it is.

"DAD!" Cassidy practically screamed in my ear.

"Hey Bobbsey." Smiling through the phone at her enthusiasm. Probably the only time I smiled today.

"Caroline and I got into the talent show!" she squealed and I could hear her jump up and down.

"That amazing sweetheart! You guys gonna do your three stooges act? What am I saying of course you are. Molly is joining too?"

"Well duh dad it's gonna be the best. I bet half the kids at our school don't even know the act. But we are gonna show them anyway." I took a swig of my beer and it fell on the drawing.

"OH SHIT!" I grabbed my buttoned down shirt and started paddling the picture.

"You ok dad?' The phone dropped and I took the picture over to the sink and looked for more towels.

By the time I came back cassidy had left. I was disappointed but I figured they'd call back. Miranda always told them to call me when something big happened.

I sat down to my computer and started to look online for new jobs. Figuring if this was too depressing I'd get out the kids game cube and get drunk.

About an hour later I heard a knock on the door. It was rapid and by the time I had gotten to the door someone was slamming their fists against it.

"HELLO?" I said as I swung the door open. It was Miranda. I was a little shocked. Then my mind went to the worst thing possible.

"WHAT IS IT ARE THE KIDS ALRIGHT?" I was pushed out of the way as she looked around my apartment.

"Miranda?"

"Is someone here with you?" I was almost about to ask her why she had the audacity to come into my apartment and ask such a thing but I bit my tongue not wanting her to start to purse those perfect lips.

"No Miranda, just a woman in a "fur" coat. Where are the kids?" I said giving air quotes to fur. Knowing that she had switched over to fake long ago. Being as left winged as she is. I used to love her for it. Now it's just another thing that keeps me up at night thinking about what could have been.

"They are at home, Clara is watching them. Cassidy said you hung up the phone in panic so I raced over here to make sure a burglar hadn't killed you." Always the dramatics.

"Nope, no killer chopped me up. What was your plan? To kill them with you Jimmy choos?" I said closing the door. I was headed towards the kitchen when she called after me.

"Actually I have a taser and mace now." She set her bag down and hung up her fake fur coat.

"Since when?" I took out some wine, knowing she secretly loved two buck chuck. Bringing out a bugs bunny mug and a nightmare before christmas mug. Knowing that all I had in this apartment were mugs, paper plates, and the occasional utensil but she did not expect anything but.

We had a routine. Once a few weeks we met up together. We dropped the kids off. Had dinner together. It was the norm. I love her. I don't want her gone. I don't know why she does it to be honest.

"Well, I heard that the Mills had a break in last month." I looked up from my pouring.

"Were Jovana and the kids alright?" She knew that we used to babysit the kids and vice versa.

"They're fine, no one was hurt. They ask about you, you know. You should come over and we will have dinner with them sometime." I didn't know if she's understood what she was asking. So I just nodded.

"So what happened?" I thought for a second she meant with our marriage. Since every now and then I catch her lingering as well. I wonder-

"Oh you mean why the phone..yeah..no I spilled on one of the kids drawings." I said and started to drink the wine. I didn't usually mix my alcohol but hell, I was a thirty year old divorcee. Why was I drawing a line?

"Which one?" She almost smiled and I looked around the kitchen and held it up for her.

"Oh I love that one." She said taking it from my fingers. I sipped my wine. Walking around the kitchen. The lights in the apartment flickered.

"Andy, you really need to get a better apartment, If you want I'll help-"

"Mira, that's really not in the cards for me right now." I tried my hardest not to snap that out. But I really didn't wanna discuss it. Her face seemed to show concern. Putting the picture down gently as if it belonged in a museum, to us it did anyway.

"Andy..what happened?" I walked over to the sofa and she followed very closely. Enough for me to feel the heat of her body. I was always ultra aware of where she was in the room.

"I lost my job at the _Mirror._ " I said playing with the cushion of the chair.

"Oh Andrew. I'm sorry…..YOu know you could always come back." The white haired woman didn't meet my eye. She knew that was a dangerous proposal.

"Miranda, do you really think that is a good idea?" I haphazardly took a long gulp of my drink.

"Andrew," She put her pant on my thigh. I told my other head not to get to excited. "I think you should remember you were the one who left." Oh fuck she was really bringing this up now.

"Do you mean our marriage, or _Runway?_ " I knew I shouldn't have gone there but the booze was making me grumpy.

"Both, but we make a great team. Come back to work with me. Nigel and Emily miss you and I-" I lifted my head up and met her eyes.

"You what Mira?" Please just say it. I'll come back tonight. I'll leave this dump of a meth house and I'll come back. Just give in for once.

"I….could really use your help." I let out a heavy breath and started to run my fingers through my thick black hair.

I caught her licking those gloss covered lips and I almost held up the white flag.

She stood.

"Then It's decided Darling, you'll come back and I'll tell Roy to pick you up Monday for your first day back. I have to go now. Roy is waiting for me. But I'll see you at 8."

I wanted to say something but instead I stood. What had just happened.

Then I saw some white haired lady leave my apartment.

I almost didn't believe that had just happened. But on my coffee table was a loony tunes mug with lipstick kissing the rip.

Leaving it's permanent stain.

And the unmistakable chanel No 5 in the air.

This was going to be my year.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I only posted part of this chapter. Also I re read some of my older stuff and so many mistakes. My bad.

Ps:Andy is in his mid thirties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at my familiar space. It had three desks. up against a wall of glass. To the left was a white backdrop that curved to the floor. As well as all the best camera and lighting equipment that money could buy. I could smell cigarette smoke. It had been so long since I smoked.

Wait a minute, it had been so long since I smoked. I heard murmurs and I went to the back where there was a little kitchen area.

"Excuse me?" I said there were a few very very skinny models in my kitchen. They all looked like deer in headlights. As if I was gonna tell on them.

"You, You're..how you say? Mr. Priesly, correct?" She put out her hand and I took it shaking it kindly. Of course they'd get my name right here.

"Yes that's me, do you mind if I bum one?" I asked. Knowing that if I was going to get respect from these girls I would need to not be a creep like most photographers taking pictures of women. I'd need their trust. What better way to bond than over a smoke.

She nodded and took out a Camel packet. Miranda and I used to smoke Marlboro in the window. When I got her pregnant with the twins I was in my twenties and smoked. She made me quit because she had to.

The model took out a lighter and lit my cigarette. Then she saw something over my shoulder and froze.

I took a long drag knowing the familiar warmth behind my back.

"Hello Miranda." I said taking out the cigarette. My back still turned to the fashion goddess.

"You told me you'd quit when I was pregnant with your children" Oh nice one Miranda. Good guilt trip.

"I thought you had a meeting this morning." I said taking another drag. I was gonna suck this cigarette like I was a hooker.

"Leave us." She was cold and quiet and the models ran.

God how this woman could clear a room.

"Miranda-" I started but she cut me off by actually grabbing my balls.

Letting out something between a moan and an ouch. She gave an evil smile.

"So much for only smoking with your wife. Let me make something clear. You work for me again which in your contract means that sex is on the table again. So no models, not that you were ever into the fake plastic women anyway." She licked her lips and leaned in.

"Darling, are you hard for me yet?" I remembered this Miranda. We had different kinds of sex at home then in the office. Here she was mistress not kind doting mother and wife. Here she put men and women in their place.

I nodded, because well it was true. No sense lying, we'd been married for about ten years. She knew when I was lying.

Miranda let go and dropped a file in my desk. I heard the sound of heels echo as the door closed.

Work for me again my ass. She wanted a sex slave...well I'm fine with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As much as I knew she hired me for sex. Miranda also did it to make sure I had a job. I hadn't let her down yet, except for perhaps when we said til death do us part.

"ANDY" Emily yelled "Miranda is furious." Maybe death due us part was something I was gonna actually get today.

"What now?" I said taking a drag of another cigarette. Nigel gave me a few of his stash. Something about this building gave me nicotine cravings.

"Irv." Oh god that fucking bastard.

"What does she need?" I had a good poker face yet Emily knew I wanted to comfort my ex wife.

"She hasn't come out for four hours now and she's canceled half her day." I could read in between the lines. I got up and grabbed my coat off the desk.

"Give me 20." I said and ran to the rite aid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked softly on the door.

After no response I opened one of the double doors.

"Miranda?" She was a beautiful sight. Her heels kicked off sitting in the window ledge. Her forehead resting on the glass. I remembered finding her like this before the divorce. She was distant and angry. So she would lash out. Someone had hit too close. I was betting that someone was Irv.

Closing the door behind me I walked towards her. My plastic bag made a ruffling noise and her head snapped up.

"Mira? I brought you coffee. Some chocolate and…" I searched the plastic bag and brought out a marlboro pack of cigarettes.

She let out a faint chuckle.

"Sweetheart I don't even think _that_ could lift my spirits." Something that chocolate and nicotine couldn't fix. Uh oh.

"Miranda talk to me, what happened?" This was a risky move. Miranda had the emotional capacity of a gazelle. Once frightened she could flee.

She stared out of the window longer.

"Irv wants me gone….will you come to the house tonight." I knew that was a dangerous question.

"The girls want spaghetti but you're the one who can cook." She seemed almost defeated.

"Miranda what do you need?" It was a total switch from earlier. She must have known he was coming and needed to feel in control.

"Alumni" she whispered. This had been our code word. I had not had sex with Miranda for a year. I also hadn't had sex with anyone else in that year. We were always very into kink. Miranda was always in control because she didn't trust anyone…

Until me.

I nodded.

Miranda stood from the window ledge and walked over to her white desk. She carefully, like it was nothing to think about moved her laptop and the book.

I walked back to the door and locked it.

"Miranda are you sure about this...there's no turning back after this…" I knew that was dramatic but she was upset and I was safe. I didn't want her to hate me after.

"Andrew, darling….I need you." That was all I needed. My heart instantly started beating out of my chest. My palms were hot and my cock was rising.

I walked behind my beautiful ex wife.

The woman who bared my children.

"Miranda I don't have a-"

"I don't want you to use one." I let out a breathy moan at that.

"Come here Andrew." She beckoned me with a finger.

I walked over and she pulled my tie. I put my hand on her hips. Letting my dick press against her side.

"Looks like somebody missed me" I laughed.

"All of me missed you." She seemed to melt a little at my truth.

She kept her eyes on me but turned around bent over the white desk and lifted her dress up.

I could smell her arousal.

She'd been thinking about this.

I dropped my pants and let the material of my underwear touch her perfect pink pussy.

She flinched and backed up into me asking for more contact.

"Andrew don't tease me...I will pay it back later" I laughed at this.

Then struck my hand down hard on her ass.

"Hush"

Miranda let out a moan.

I licked my pinky finger and slowly started to knead her pink asshole. She let out cries.

It was too much to handle for my poor cock. My body missed her as much as I did.

"You better not waste that delicious white cum in my asshole. Because if you do I'm going to make you cum twice." I laughed at this. My lady had always been a cock whore.

I dropped my underwear, shoved my pinky all the way in. And let my dick get nice and wet between her pussy lips.

Collecting the wetness on my head.

"Andrew if you do not fuck me now I'll make your life a living hell at this magazine." I knew she meant it.

I shoved my cock inside and she opened for me. She was tight, she had had a sea section. Thank god for the sea section.

"More more" Miranda begged.

Grabbing her hair and pulling it as far back as she could go. Then a few more inches so she'd remember me in the morning.

Her fingernails digging into the desk.

We were shaking the desk.

I took my pinky twisting and taking it out of her. I took my fingers trailing them around her neck. Scratching over her jugular.

She was making delicious moans and I hadn't had sex in so long I wasn't going to make it.

"Miranda I-"

"Go ahead dear, cum inside me" With her beautiful breathy moans I knew she was close.

I grabbed her hips and brought them hard against me and she came. I closely followed, I could feel myself spew inside of her.

I let my chest press against her back. We were sweaty and warm. My breath against her shoulder.

I moved, knowing I was probably a little heavy.

"Don't." She said, Miranda must have thought I was going to pull out. Just as I was about to tell her I wouldn't dream of it. There was a call from the phone.

Miranda picked it up. This wasn't the first time she had used me for sex in this office and gone on with work whilst having sex.

"What is it Emily?" The amount of sass was unmistakable. I tapped her on the shoulder as our universal sign.

She nodded and I pulled out. Grabbing a napkin to clean myself and her off. But she smacked my hand away and put her finger against her pussy and collected the white liquid that was flowing out and brought it to her fingers licking silently.

Taking a moment in between sucks to reply.

"Tomorrow book a reservation there….yes add Andrew to the list...I also want him at my table….I don't care….yes…..don't let Nigel in until I come out." Then she slammed the phone down.

"Do you want…" I said unsure of if the next part was what we were going to do or if I should leave.

"You want to hold me on the sofa like you didn't divorce me." And with that I grabbed the cigarettes a little too dramatically and pulled up my pants zipping my zipper and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at my familiar space. It had three desks up against a wall of glass. To the left was a white backdrop that curved to the floor. As well as all the best camera and lighting equipment that money could buy. I could smell cigarette smoke. It had been so long since I smoked.

Wait a minute, it had been so long since I smoked. I heard murmurs and I went to the back where there was a little kitchen area.

"Excuse me?" I said there were a few very very skinny models in my kitchen. They all looked like deer in headlights. As if I was gonna tell on them.

"You, You're..how you say? Mr. Priestly, correct?" She put out her hand and I took it shaking it kindly. Of course they'd get my name right here.

"Yes that's me, do you mind if I bum one?" I asked. Knowing that if I was going to get respect from these girls I would need to not be a creep like most photographers taking pictures of women. I'd need their trust. What better way to bond than over a smoke.

She nodded and took out a Camel packet. Miranda and I used to smoke Marlboro in the window. When I got her pregnant with the twins I was in my twenties and smoked. She made me quit because she had to.

The model took out a lighter and lit my cigarette. Then she saw something over my shoulder and froze.

I took a long drag knowing the familiar warmth behind my back.

"Hello Miranda." I said taking out the cigarette. My back still turned to the fashion goddess.

"You told me you'd quit when I was pregnant with your children" Oh nice one Miranda. Good guilt trip.

"I thought you had a meeting this morning." I said taking another drag. I was gonna suck this cigarette like I was a hooker.

"Leave us." She was cold and quiet and the models ran.

God how this woman could clear a room.

"Miranda-" I started but she cut me off by actually grabbing my balls.

Letting out something between a moan and an ouch. She gave an evil smile.

"So much for only smoking with your wife. Let me make something clear. You work for me again which in your contract means that sex is on the table again. So no models, not that you were ever into the fake plastic women anyway." She licked her lips and leaned in.

"Darling, are you hard for me yet?" I remembered this Miranda. We had different kinds of sex at home then in the office. Here she was mistress not kind doting mother and wife. Here she put men and women in their place.

I nodded, because well it was true. No sense lying, we'd been married for about ten years. She knew when I was lying.

Miranda let go and dropped a file in my desk. I heard the sound of heels echo as the door closed.

Work for me again my ass. She wanted a sex slave...well I'm fine with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As much as I knew she hired me for sex. Miranda also did it to make sure I had a job. I hadn't let her down yet, except for perhaps when we said til death do us part.

"ANDY" Emily yelled "Miranda is furious." Maybe death due us part was something I was gonna actually get today.

"What now?" I said taking a drag of another cigarette. Nigel gave me a few of his stash. Something about this building gave me nicotine cravings.

"Irv." Oh god that fucking bastard.

"What does she need?" I had a good poker face yet Emily knew I wanted to comfort my ex wife.

"She hasn't come out for four hours now and she's canceled half her day." I could read in between the lines. I got up and grabbed my coat off the desk.

"Give me 20." I said and ran to the rite aid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked softly on the door.

After no response I opened one of the double doors.

"Miranda?" She was a beautiful sight. Her heels kicked off sitting in the window ledge. Her forehead resting on the glass. I remembered finding her like this before the divorce. She was distant and angry. So she would lash out. Someone had hit too close. I was betting that someone was Irv.

Closing the door behind me I walked towards her. My plastic bag made a ruffling noise and her head snapped up.

"Mira? I brought you coffee. Some chocolate and…" I searched the plastic bag and brought out a marlboro pack of cigarettes.

She let out a faint chuckle.

"Sweetheart I don't even think _that_ could lift my spirits." Something that chocolate and nicotine couldn't fix. Uh oh.

"Miranda talk to me, what happened?" This was a risky move. Miranda had the emotional capacity of a gazelle. Once frightened she could flee.

She stared out of the window longer.

"Irv wants me gone….will you come to the house tonight." I knew that was a dangerous question.

"The girls want spaghetti but you're the one who can cook." She seemed almost defeated.

"Miranda what do you need?" It was a total switch from earlier. She must have known he was coming and needed to feel in control.

"Alumni" she whispered. This had been our code word. I had not had sex with Miranda for a year. I also hadn't had sex with anyone else in that year. We were always very into kink. Miranda was always in control because she didn't trust anyone…

Until me.

I nodded.

Miranda stood from the window ledge and walked over to her white desk. She carefully, like it was nothing to think about moved her laptop and the book.

I walked back to the door and locked it.

"Miranda are you sure about this...there's no turning back after this…" I knew that was dramatic but she was upset and I was safe. I didn't want her to hate me after.

"Andrew, darling….I need you." That was all I needed. My heart instantly started beating out of my chest. My palms were hot and my cock was rising.

I walked behind my beautiful ex wife.

The woman who bared my children.

"Miranda I don't have a-"

"I don't want you to use one." I let out a breathy moan at that.

"Come here Andrew." She beckoned me with a finger.

I walked over and she pulled my tie. I put my hand on her hips. Letting my dick press against her side.

"Looks like somebody missed me" I laughed.

"All of me missed you." She seemed to melt a little at my truth.

She kept her eyes on me but turned around bent over the white desk and lifted her dress up.

I could smell her arousal.

She'd been thinking about this.

I dropped my pants and let the material of my underwear touch her perfect pink pussy.

She flinched and backed up into me asking for more contact.

"Andrew don't tease me...I will pay it back later" I laughed at this.

Then struck my hand down hard on her ass.

"Hush"

Miranda let out a moan.

I licked my pinky finger and slowly started to knead her pink asshole. She let out cries.

It was too much to handle for my poor cock. My body missed her as much as I did.

"You better not waste that delicious white cum in my asshole. Because if you do I'm going to make you cum twice." I laughed at this. My lady had always been a cock whore.

I dropped my underwear, shoved my pinky all the way in. And let my dick get nice and wet between her pussy lips.

Collecting the wetness on my head.

"Andrew if you do not fuck me now I'll make your life a living hell at this magazine." I knew she meant it.

I shoved my cock inside and she opened for me. She was tight, she had had a sea section. Thank god for the sea section.

"More more" Miranda begged.

Grabbing her hair and pulling it as far back as she could go. Then a few more inches so she'd remember me in the morning.

Her fingernails digging into the desk.

We were shaking the desk.

I took my pinky twisting and taking it out of her. I took my fingers trailing them around her neck. Scratching over her jugular.

She was making delicious moans and I hadn't had sex in so long I wasn't going to make it.

"Miranda I-"

"Go ahead dear, cum inside me" With her beautiful breathy moans I knew she was close.

I grabbed her hips and brought them hard against me and she came. I closely followed, I could feel myself spew inside of her.

I let my chest press against her back. We were sweaty and warm. My breath against her shoulder.

I moved, knowing I was probably a little heavy.

"Don't." She said, Miranda must have thought I was going to pull out. Just as I was about to tell her I wouldn't dream of it. There was a call from the phone.

Miranda picked it up. This wasn't the first time she had used me for sex in this office and gone on with work whilst having sex.

"What is it Emily?" The amount of sass was unmistakable. I tapped her on the shoulder as our universal sign.

She nodded and I pulled out. Grabbing a napkin to clean myself and her off. But she smacked my hand away and put her finger against her pussy and collected the white liquid that was flowing out and brought it to her fingers licking silently.

Taking a moment in between sucks to reply.

"Tomorrow book a reservation there….yes add Andrew to the list...I also want him at my table….I don't care….yes…..don't let Nigel in until I come out." Then she slammed the phone down.

"Do you want…" I said unsure of if the next part was what we were going to do or if I should leave.

"You want to hold me on the sofa like you didn't divorce me." And with that I grabbed the cigarettes a little too dramatically and pulled up my pants zipping my zipper and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at my desk it was 9. Yet there were still a lot of editors working, the models long gone by now. I knew Miranda was still here. I didn't wanna talk to her after being so royally fucked over by the queen herself.

"knock knock, need some advice?" Nigel was standing by the door with his knuckles pretending to knock on my door frame.

He walked over and sat on one of the chairs next to me. Photoshop was open and I was touching up the lighting. He must have heard that I didn't go to any of the meetings I was supposed to for Miranda.

"So what are you two fighting about now?" He grabbed my mouse and started to click to format my page layout.

"She through the divorce in my face again." I may have meant for it to come out angry but it sounded rather defeated. Like a lovesick man who couldn't figure out what to do.

"Listen, you met Miranda when you were in your twenties. You guys were madly in love and inseparable. You were there for her when she had her rise to fame. Andy," I rolled my eyes at this story. He seemed to tell it like it was a fairy tale.

"Listen to me Andy, you two were New York's favorite couple. Then you had two beautiful twins." I smiled at this. I remembered the day we brought the twins home. They were the best thing to ever come out of my life.

"Yeah and then Miranda and I started to work late. She and I stopped having anything of a connection. You didn't see her Nigel. She didn't want me anymore."

"What happened between the two of you?" He looked at me. I couldn't tell him. She would hate me if I told anyone. I knew that for sure.

"Does it matter anymore? Miranda wanted me to leave, she just couldn't say it to my face." I got up from the chair and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and my camera leaving the room. The hallway was pretty pitch black but it was like being in the home you grew up in. It creaked and your heart jumped a little but you knew your way around way more than any intruder. Knew where to step.

I went up a stairwell, than another, then another. Felt around for a handle and then was on the top of the Ellis and Clark building.

I took a deep breath in. The air was thin but cold up here.

"You gonna jump?" I turned to a beautiful blonde woman. I had to laugh, less at her joke and more at the fact that she scared the living crap out of me.

"No, ha..I wasn't gonna jump." I lifted the pack of smokes.

"I was going to..um, who are you?" I realized I wasn't being smooth but I didn't want to get caught in my secret hiding spot. Well "our" secret hiding spot.

"I'm Serena." She smiled coming closer and held out a hand. I put the marlboro smokes in my pocket and let our hands touch. She was cute, her hair in a tight bun. Bluish green eyes. Not really my type. Then again my type got me fucked over today. Jesus Andy, maybe the two of you could be friends.

She looked at me and tilted her head as the universal signal of *and you are you?*

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Andy." Smiling back and letting go of her hand. I took my camera walking over to the side of the building.

I threw a tarp off of one of the heaters and sure enough there was my tripod right where I left it.

"Wow, aren't you sneaky." She laughed and walked over taking out a cigarette.

"I don't know if sneaky as much as unsociable." She scrunched her eyebrows.

"I come up here..I came up here with a friend of mine and we used to take pictures of the skyline. We did it before Runway ever was in this building. The two of us used to sneak up here and take time lapses until. She was a trooper because I would always want to stay for the full 24 hours. We would bring a blanket and sleep up here." She was staring at me. I didn't realize it because I was looking at my special "friends" favorite building and walking through memory lane in my brain.

"I'm sorry that was over sharing" I set up the tripod and secured the Canon camera.

"I like your story. I think you are a modern day romantic. Does your friend still love you?" She seemed like she genuinely wanted an answer.

"Probably not. I left because I thought she wanted me to. Now I don't know if she wants me at all." Just as I said that my phone vibrated. I apologized and fished it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" Just as I picked it up I knew who it was.

"DAD! Mom isn't home yet and Clara's girlfriend just went into labor!" Dad duty calls.

"Alright Cassidy we will be right home. " She hung up and I clicked the button on my camera, nodded to Serena and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got into a cab and started for the town house. Texting Miranda as the driver wove through traffic like a mad woman.

 _Andy: Jane went into labor, going to make the kids dinner._

 _Seen 9:57_

 _Miranda: I'll be home soon._

 _Andy: No need I'm here and Clara already left. I'll stay here until you get home._

 _11:02_

 _Miranda: Traffic was a mess. How did you get home so fast?"_

 _Andy: Well I got to your town house fast because I paid the woman extra to drive over ever car. Do you want me to save you some spaghetti? :)_

 _Miranda: With the angle hair from whole foods?_

 _Andy: of course_

 _Miranda: sufficient, thank you_

 _Miranda : you may sleep there if you would like. It is extremely late and I don't want you out late._

 _Andy: Thanks I'll just crash on the sofa._

 _Miranda: don't be silly. There is a perfectly fine bed._

 _Andy: Miranda the guest bedroom is a mess. The kids and I made a fort. They'll be sad if I take it down._

 _Miranda: Then sleep in our bed._

I in took at the words "our."

"Dad can I watch Steven Universe before I go to bed?" Caro asked in her bugs bunny PJ's. She was 7 and a few minutes younger than Cassidy which always made me think of her as the little one of the house.

"No Bobbsey. It's time for sleep." I said and put my phone on the counter lifting my little red head into my arms. She yawned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"But Gregg and Rose are in this episode." I smiled knowing the show she was talking about. It was a personal favorite of mine as well.

"Alright." I gave in too easy at those cute blue eyes.

Bringing her over to the couch in Miranda's study and turning on Cartoon Network.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Andy, darling?" I opened my eyes to another set of icy blue eyes looking down at me.

"Miranda?" I squinted sleep still in my eyes. It had been a long two weeks. First fired and then rehired by the woman I was still in love with.

"Mommy?" Caroline had her head on my chest and was in my lap.

"Yes baby" Miranda had one hand on my knee and the other was rubbing Caro's back. I hummed at the contact. Miranda smiled and and squeezed my knee.

"Come on Caro." I turned the tv off and when I looked over she was asleep again.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off my lap. Miranda had a genuine smile at this.

I walked up the stairs to Caro's room and Miranda pulled back the covers. I laid her down and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Miranda tucked her in and kissed Caroline's head.

We both walked out of the room and left the door open just a crack.

Miranda held my hand and lead me down the stairs to her bedroom.

I was so tired I let her do this. She opened the door and pulled me in. We undressed and Miranda took her makeup off. I climbed onto what used to be "my side." It smelled oddly familiar. I felt the cold crispness of clean sheets. I was just in my briefs and I loved how I could smell Miranda in the fabric softener. I could smell her in New York city at every turn. From the steak sold at any restaurant or coffee from every starbucks. She was a constant in this city.

Miranda slid quietly next to me. We both had our back against the mattress staring up at the ceiling.

"Andy I-" Miranda started.

"Forget it Miranda lets just go to sleep." I wanted to turn over and that be it. But I couldn't will my body to do it.

"No, what I said…" If page six heard that Miranda was asking for forgiveness their jaws would hit the floor. Luckily for me this was a brand of Miranda only few were privy to.

"I know. I think Jane is having twins." I said trying to lighten the mood. I really didn't wanna talk about it.

"Do you remember when we brought the Caroline and Cassidy home from the hospital?" She smiled. I didn't need to see her to know that.

"Of course. I was so afraid." I heard her scoot closer to me and shift on her side.

"You were afraid?" It seemed as though she was in awe of the very thought that I could be terrified out of my mind. To give her credit I put up a very good facade at that point.

"I was scared shitless." I said rubbing my chin. I stretched out. I couldn't tell if I did it subconsciously but I did scoot towards her.

That's when I felt it. She kissed me. It was slow and tender. Almost questioning rather than assuming that I'd want to do anything.

"Miranda-"

"Don't" She said and curled around my body. We didn't say another word that night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning with Miranda wrapped around me. As I inhaled I mentally smacked myself. Good one Andy, how am I gonna explain this to the girls.

I extracted myself carefully, lifting Miranda's arm and slowly sliding out from our intertwined legs. I heard her let out a whimper in her sleep. Making quick work of my jeans and shirt I grabbed the jacket that was on the chair,opening the door with care to make sure it didn't squeak.

Holding my breath I headed for the stairs. I knew where in the floor the boards would creak and made strategic moves to avoid any chance at being caught. I was to the foyer passing the kitchen and headed to the door when I heard a sleepy voice.

"Daddy?" I turned to see my little girl looking at me with a box of Captain Crunch in her hand.

"Hey Bobbsey" Damn it, me and Cassidy were always early risers. I should have accounted for this.

"Why are you leaving so early? Did you and mom have a sleepover?" Goddamn it, never grow up.

"You know mom and I just had some stuff we needed to talk about…...Do you need help with your breakfast?" She shook her head, but I was not about to let her climb up on the counter to get the bowls. Cassidy may be 7, but she still ate like she was 5.

So I dropped my jacket on the island and got out Cassidy's favorite _Jungle Book_ bowl and filled it with Captain Crunch and almond milk.

We walked over to the living room, I Turned on _Looney Tune_ s, and she was glued. Spoon almost missing her mouth as Cassidy forgot to blink. Kissing her beautiful red hair I made my way back to the kitchen, grabbing my jacket, and closed the door before locking it with my key.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you ever been so glad it was Saturday?" Nigel said as he looked over at me. I had a cream cheese bagel with everything.

"Do you smell onion?" I glared at him and he winked. It was Saturday, but there was no rest for the wicked. Miranda Priestly on Monday was the closest thing to the devil that= Runway had ever seen.

"There is a photo shoot on Tuesday." Emily said as people came in and out of the room. I loved my office, but sometimes I wished there was a lock on the door.

"I don't seem to get where you are going with this?" Looking up from my reel of film that I had brought out of my dark room.

"My point is I think-" Nigel looked over at the women that were lollygagging. Emily quickly realized what he meant and turned.

"DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE YOU NEED TO BE!" Emily said in a very British condescending accent. The women scurried out of the room closing the door behind them.

"My point is, it's been a year. I think it's time you told us why you two got divorced." I hated this question.

"Nigel, Nigel, Nigel, I do believe you have breathed in just a little too much product if you believe that I'm about to tell you about Miranda and my relationship." Looking back down at the photos hopping he would drop it.

"Oh please don't act like you haven't done it before!" Emily swished back her bangs.

"I was very drunk….you know what Rum does to me." I took the photos and started to walk away from the odd two people that seemed to keep Runway afloat.

"ANDY-" I closed the door to the black room and put the chair against the handle for good measure.

I stayed like that. Mixing chemicals and working with different paper to see if I could get the desired effect.

It wasn't until I heard a knock at the door that I realized how much time had gone by. Putting a photo up on the string I went for the doorknob.

"Nigel if this is- Miranda" Sure enough la Priestly herself was outside the door in Prada on a Saturday.

"You were expecting a bald man I could tell" She said cooly.

"Well a dragon will do all the same." I realized what I said. It was cold and heartless, but I didn't care. I had to remember we were divorced.

"Right." She looked down at the book taking out a piece of paper, turning on her heels.

"Oh, and the next time you decide to tell our daughter that we needed to discuss something, maybe you should actually stay til morning...instead of walking out like a coward-" I opened my mouth to interrupt her but she put up a finger and shook her head "No no that wasn't a question." Turning back around Miss Priestley headed for the door.

"Is that all ?" Leaning on my hip I held the piece of paper with two fingers.

She stopped and turned.

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I heard you."

A beat, she was thinking.

"Get on the floor." I resumed the position and looked down at the floor.

"Did you like that? I waited and figured it wasn't rhetorical.

"What Mistress?" I kept my eyes down.

She slapped me hard across the face. It stung and my jaw and I tried not to let out a moan.

"Are you questioning me slut?" I felt a little bit of blood trickle down my lip.

"No mistress." Why was I playing along? Probably the same reason that I fell asleep next to her.

"You will address me with respect. Are we clear?"

"Yes." I gritted through my teeth. Being a sub was not always easy.

"Yes what?" She grabbed my chin and tilted it up so I'd meet her eyes.

"Yes Mistress." She let go of my chin, but not before brushing her finger across my lip to collect the blood. She brought the bloody finger to her mouth and sucked off the red liquid.

"You may get up and get back to work when I leave."

With that she got up and walked out of the office. The door closed and I got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Can I see it in red please…..no not a blood red but a happy red….no no that is maroon." Nigel was on the phone when I got into his office. He had a pen clicking up and down. I set the polaroids down on the table. The bald man swiveled his chair around and looked up at me.

" Yeahh….Gordon let me call you back." Hanging up the phone I grabbed the courage that I had left.

"Miranda wanted children and so we tried again for a few years….When I...she threw herself into work because she thought she couldn't have children anymore. Neither of us ever tested to see which one was…..well. I'm pretty sure it's my fault. I had to leave Nigel. She wants more kids and I can't…"

"six...do you know?" I stared at my knuckles.

"I don't know if I'm steril, no..But I assume...I mean she had twins for fuck sake. It's my fault."

"You don't know th-"

"She deserves better Nigel. She deserves someone who can give her what she wants. That isn't me anymore"

It was quite for a little bit.

"So now you know." I started for the door.

"Why tell me, why now?"

"Because someone needed to know. Who better than the man who was their to anniciate the fucking wedding."

With that I left to go back to working for the woman I'd never have.


End file.
